


Lending a Hand

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: smut_69, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Prompt Fic, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tonight I'm going to shower and then just walk for about four hours and look at the moon.' - Rafer Johnson</p><p>Sometimes, showers are for getting a little dirty.</p><p>Follows "Satin and Lace", if you're playing along. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lending a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the [smut_69](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile/) prompt table, using prompt #62, "Wet."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

> _Message from: brooke_ < ...Missed you today. Hope you had a better time fending off wolves than I did. >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < daves annoyed w/me, i think - andy's good. he pegged us right away. doh >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < fucker is smarter than he looks. heh. >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < Why is Dave annoyed with you? Carly's ok.. for now. She asked if we were safe. >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < daves dave...huh. what did u tell her? >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < Told her that we were, I'm on the pill...but I dont' think that's what she was asking... >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < ...ah. >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < Uh huh. You ok? No one give you a really hard time? >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < only talked t'andy so far. think dave might be out 4 blood >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < Oh what does he know. He wouldn't know a good thing if it bit him on the butt. >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < And do not tell him I said that! >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < like i would ever. ;) >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < How close are you? And is Andy going to come in? If he is then I'll have to get dressed. Was just about to get in the shower >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < ...fuck, brooke... >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < ;) Is that a promise >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < aksdjfklasdf;adsf >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < :-* >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < youre terrible. gotta explain 2 andy now why i nearly dropped my phone >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < Ahhhh you poor thing... I'll kiss it and make it up to you... Promise. :D >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < we're on our way. andy's teasing me. dont you dare get dressed yet >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < What is he teasing you about? I'll just go ahead and slip into the shower then. Key to the front door is on your key ring. Put it there yesterday. >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < ...save some hot water for me. be there soon. >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < Will do. Shall I start with out you? ;) >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < nnnnnnnnnnngh >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < just...save some for me. >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < Mmmm what was that... Busy.. >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < kasdjfjasdlkjfa;sd >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < Hurry >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < im at his mercy - car's in shop :( >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < So's mine... So I guess you are staying tonight then? >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < guess so. oh, damn. ;) almost there - wait for me? >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < Yeah I guess I'll wait for you. >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < What would you do if I didn't though... hypothetically speaking of course ;) >  
>  **SMS from: Neal** < guess id be forced t'catch up. on my own. tragic, really >  
>  _Message from: brooke_ < Oh definitely tragic... Guess you'll have to see for yourself if I've started with out you... >

Neal fumbled slightly with the keys and the lock, cursing softly until he managed to open her front door. He closed it behind him, cocking his head to the sound of the shower running down the hall, and wiggled his fingers in greeting at Einstein as he passed the puppy's crate, heading for the bathroom.

He pushed the door open, his eyes immediately drawn to Brooke's figure behind the shower door. With a soft groan, he entered the room and started shedding his clothes, his gaze never leaving her form behind the frosted glass.

Brooke tipped her head back under the water letting the warm stream rinse the shampoo and conditioner from her hair. She sighed softly, wondering how long it was going to take for Neal to get there...and then she heard the bathroom door open and she opened her eyes and saw him - well, a blurry form of him - getting undressed. "Better hurry..." she said softly, teasing him.

Neal groaned again, struggling to get out of his jeans without causing himself permanent damage. Succeeding at last, he moved to the door and slid it open slowly, stepping inside. "...Hey," he said softly, his eyes raking over her naked body hungrily.

Brooke smiled and pulled Neal against her, kissing him softly. "Good to see you make it back to me in one piece."

Neal wrapped his arms around Brooke with a low, raw sound, pressing his body closer to hers. "...Andy's not that bad of a driver..." he teased.

Brooke smiled. "Wasn't Andy's driving that I was talking about."

"...No?" Neal asked softly, running his hands up and down Brooke's back. "...He wasn't gonna tear me a new one, or anythin'..."

Brooke smiled. "I'm glad. What all did he have to say?

"He's just...he's like everyone else, wants t'know what's goin' on between us, and all..." Neal murmured, nuzzling her wet hair.

Brooke smiled and let her hands slip down to his lower back. "Mmm...you said he was too observant?"

"Yeah, he is...first thing he noticed was th'bite mark y'put on m'neck," Neal replied a bit ruefully. "That's a pretty big tip-off right there..."

She leaned in and kissed the mark. "Mmm, that one? M'sorry..." she kissed up his neck slowly and tenderly. "But he's okay...?"

Neal closed his eyes with a soft groan, splaying his hands out over Brooke's ass cheeks, holding her closely against him. "...Yeah, he's fine with it..." he murmured into her hair. "As long as I'm happy, and you're happy, he's fine with it..."

"I'm very happy with it... How about you?" she whispered into his ear, pressing a soft kiss to his ear lobe.

"...Incredibly happy..." Neal sighed, leaning into Brooke gently.

Brooke leaned around Neal and grabbed the soap. She lathered her hands and slowly started to wash him. "Love how you feel under my hands..."

Neal hummed quietly, unconsciously arching into her touch. "Mmm...love it when y'touch me, Brooke..." he murmured with a smile.

Brooke bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, as she washed Neal's face. "Good...'cause I like being able to."

"I'm glad..." Neal whispered, caressing Brooke's flanks gently.

Brooke pushed Neal back under the water so he could rinse off. She rested her hands on his chest letting the steady stream clean her hands off as well. "Now...what was it I was saying in my texts to you? ...Something about not waiting for you...? Well...I waited."

Neal smiled slowly, blinking his eyes open to look at her. "...Really," he rumbled lowly. "That's...good t'know.."

Brooke smiled. "I was only going to give you five more minutes."

"...And then what were y'gonna do...?" Neal asked softly, his voice hoarse and tight.

Brooke flushed hot and shivered at the tone of Neal's voice. Her voice was low and husky. "Slip my hand down...and try to make myself feel as good as you do," she whispered.

"...Oh my God, Brooke..." Neal groaned lowly, his eyes going nearly black as his pupils blew wide open. He stepped back slightly, gripping Brooke's hips tightly in his hands. "...Sh-show me?" he asked quietly, his lips parting as his breaths came faster and his cock twitched in the space between them.

Brooke swallowed hard. This was something that she had never done...not in front of someone... She took a step back and leaned against the shower wall. Looking at Neal, she could see the raw desire in his eyes, and it floored her. Hesitantly she slowly let her eyes slip shut as her hand dipped down in between her legs.

She lifted one leg and let it rest on shelf where the soap normally was, giving her better access to her body. She moaned softly, her hand shaking slightly as she slipped her finger down in between her folds, pulling her wetness up to her clit, the pad of her fingers slowly starting to circle the sensitive ball of nerves.

Brooke let out a soft moan as the pleasure started to bloom out in a slow heat pooling in her stomach.

Neal braced his hand against the shower wall next to Brooke's head, staring raptly down at Brooke's hand between her legs, his breath catching in his throat at the sight. "...Dear God..." he breathed out in a low moan, swallowing hard. "...So fuckin' beautiful..."

Brooke sucked in a breath and shuddered. The sound of Neal's voice sent shock waves through her, her hips pushing back against her hand unconsciously. "Ohhh..." A soft moan slipped out. She leaned forward slightly, letting her head rest on Neal's shoulder.

Neal turned his head, brushing a soft kiss to Brooke's cheek, letting his lips linger against her face. "...Love hearin' you make those sounds, Brooke...let me hear you..." he murmured, his voice vibrating over her skin.

Brooke whimpered into Neal's neck, tasting the clean wet skin. "Show me what you did..." she whispered. Her body flushing with arousal at the thought of him touching her the same time that she was touching herself.

Neal exhaled a low moan, slipping his hand between Brooke's legs to cover her own. Interlacing their fingers gently, he gently directed her fingers between the lips of her labia and up inside of her, drawing more of her wetness out, and then slipped their hands forward to circle her clit wetly.

Brooke shuddered at the sensations. She felt her legs shake slightly and she leaned into Neal more. Every pass over her clit sent an electric shock through her, the heat in her stomach churning. She could feel herself climbing higher and higher, winding tighter and tighter. Her breaths were coming in short pants; each time she sucked in air, she held it, as the dizzying sensations fizzled through her.

"...Want you t'feel so good, Brooke..." Neal murmured, locking his gaze on their hands working together to make that happen. "...Tell me how y'feel, love..."

Brooke let out a choked gasp. "Dizzy...winding tighter...so close," she whispered.

Neal nuzzled her cheek lightly, increasing their speed gently over her clit. "Want t'make you come, Brooke...want t'hear you..."

Brooke nodded, her breath sticking in her throat. She let out a low breathy moan as the tightness exploded, and she went rigid in Neal's arms, a low keening whimper slipping from her mouth.

"That's it, Brooke...God, love hearin' you like this..." Neal murmured, pulling her closely against him as he slowed their hands and stopped them, leaving their fingers entwined as he pulled their hands away.

Brooke let out a soft sigh, pressing a gentle kiss to Neal's neck, her body still trembling in aftershocks of her orgasm. "'Mazing," she whispered into his skin.

"...Def'nitely..." Neal agreed, leaning his head against Brooke's as he held her close. "Absolutely gorgeous...look so beautiful comin' for me..."

Brooke nipped at Neal's jaw after she got her breath back. "What about you?" Her fingers ghosted up the thick hardness trapped between them.

Neal's breath caught in his throat at her touch. "...Would y'like t'see me come for you?" he murmured, hefting himself in one hand.

Brooke nodded. "Please...I want to see you..." Her voice was low and tinged need.

Neal nodded, grabbing the conditioner from the shelf behind her, smiling apologetically. "...Guys need some kind of lube...lubricant.." he murmured, standing up a little and pouring some into his hand before setting the bottle aside and gripping himself again, a little tighter this time. Sucking in a deep breath, he began to stroke himself slowly.

Brooke let her gaze travel from Neal's face down his body, taking in all the muscles contracting through out his body as he started to stroke himself.

Mindful of the way Brooke was watching him, Neal made sure that every movement was slow and deliberate, made exclusively for her benefit... Groaning softly under his breath, he willed himself to maintain control.

Brooke bit her lip as she watched Neal's hand. She wanted to reach out and feel the thick vein on the underside of his cock.

"...Talk t'me, Brooke..." Neal murmured just barely above a whisper. "...Tell me what y'want t'see...what y'want me t'do..."

Brooke looked up into Neal's eyes and immediately leaned in, kissing him hard. "...I want to help."

Neal nearly choked on the moan bubbling up in his throat. "Holy fuck, Brooke..." he whimpered, gripping himself tightly around the base of his cock so he wouldn't come right then and there. Those words, coming out of Brooke's mouth... Jesus fuckin' Christ...

He let go of himself carefully, and reached down to grab her hand, pulling it to him and laying it on his shaft. "Go ahead..." he murmured lowly, chewing on the corner of his lip to distract himself a bit. "...Touch me. I’ll show you what to do..."

Brooke slowly let her fingers wrap around his shaft, feeling the silky hardness slide through her grip. She could feel him pulsing in her hand and she looked up at him. "I want to feel you..." She paused and swallowed hard. "...Come...in my hand..." she whispered.

"Oh God..." Neal whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and clamping down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. God, if only she knew how close she was to having her wish come true, holy fuck...

He swallowed hard and covered her hand with his own, squeezing gently to show her how much pressure he liked, and then moved their hands carefully, showing her the stroke he preferred. "..Like this..." he murmured thickly.

Brooke let her forehead rest on Neal's chest right over his heart as she moved her hand with Neal's, her breath quickening with his. "...Can feel your heartbeat..." she whispered.

"...Yeah..." Neal whispered back, his breaths coming in near-pants as he fought for control. He tightened his hand around hers on the upstroke, and twisted their hands very slightly just under the head, letting out a low groan, before relaxing their grip to move down the shaft again.

Brooke could feel Neal breathing hard, his chest heaving against her. She looked up into his eyes and leaned in, kissing him with her eyes open. She whispered against his lips, "...like this?" as she let her fingernails scrap up the underside of his cock very softly, before twisting her hand just as he had showed her.

Neal's answering groan was muffled against her lips as his eyes fluttered shut. "Yes..." he hissed softly, fighting to keep his hips still and not thrust into her hand like a dog. Didn't want to scare her...

Brooke moaned softly, her heart racing and her own body starting to react to what she was doing to him...knowing that the moans that were coming out of his mouth were because of her... It was empowering.

Neal swallowed a moan at the sound of her own, drawing in a sharp breath as the tension started to build in his gut. "...Faster..." he breathed out, without realizing he'd spoken aloud.

Brooke sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, biting down and moaning as she shifted closer to him, speeding her hand up.

Neal whined loudly as Brooke's teeth sank into his lip, and his hips jerked slightly into her grip. "...God, please..." he whimpered, clenching his free hand into a fist against the wall behind her.

Brooke whimpered slightly at the sounds that Neal was making. "Please...what?" she whispered softly as she nuzzled into his neck.

"...More...like that..." Neal panted a bit raggedly, letting his hand drop away from Brooke's to ball in a fist against his thigh as his hips jerked and twitched faintly into her strokes. "...Need t'come..."

Brooke's breath hitched in her throat as she tightened her hand around Neal and closed her eyes. "Please...let me feel you."

Neal snarled low in his throat, a harsh, raw, feral sound, and couldn't stop himself from snapping his hips into Brooke's fist. "...Oh God.." he ground out from behind his clenched teeth, as the tension inside him gathered and swelled, and finally burst.

"...Brooke..." he gasped out her name hoarsely, as the first and strongest spasms of his orgasm surged through him.

Brooke gasped when she felt him surging in her hand. She gentled her strokes and then finally let go, letting the water rinse her fingers. She pulled Neal tightly to her, kissing his neck and shoulder. "Is it bad, that doing that turned me on so much?" she whispered quietly.

"God, no...not at all...holy shit..." Neal panted out softly, struggling to get his breathing under control. "...That...God, that was so fuckin' hot...just..." His voice trailed off in another low, raw groan as he wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her against him.

Brooke let out a gasp and moaned as her body came in contact with Neal's. "Kiss me, please..." she whispered, needing something to ground her...

Groaning, Neal obliged, wrapping his hand into Brooke's hair at the back of her head, kissing her hungrily.

Brooke melted into into Neal's arms, letting him control the kiss. It felt incredible. She could feel herself shaking slightly in his arms. She couldn't even begin to think about how good she felt at that very moment.  
"Glad I waited."

"God, me too..." Neal groaned softly, digging his fingers into Brooke's hips as he pulled her against him again. "...Gonna be a while b'fore I'm ready for round two...but if you're still all worked up, maybe I could help you with that...?"

Brooke moaned softly. "How about I wait for you...?" she whispered. She looked up at him and cupped his face. "You make me feel like I've never felt before..." she breathed out, smiling slowly.

Neal smiled down at her warmly, a small burst of pride flaring up inside of him at Brooke's words. "Good t'hear, Brooke..." he murmured, leaning in to brush a light kiss across her lips. "...If y'want t'wait for me...I might need a nap..."

Brooke leaned back and smiled. "I could do with a nap... been up since about six with Einstein..." She leaned back in and nuzzled against his jaw.

"Good choice...water's running cold now, anyway..." Neal grinned and pulled away from her, slapping at the faucet to shut it off. "...Much better."

Brooke groaned at the loss of Neal's arms around her. "So, is this one of those days where I can just go from the shower to bed without getting dressed?"

"...Yup..." Neal murmured with a grin, nudging the door open and grabbing Brooke's bath sheet off its rack nearby. He wrapped them both up in it, pressing their bodies close together.

Brooke grinned and laughed at Neal's antics. "Mmm...You gonna carry me to bed like this?"

"...Dunno if I could pick you up with us wrapped up like this...might fall down m'self..." Neal replied with a soft smile. "Prob'ly haf'ta unwrap us..."

"Too bad... Guess we'll have to hurry and get bundled up like this in the bedroom..." Brooke whispered.

"Uh-huh." Neal sighed in mock disappointment and pulled the towel off of them. Opening the shower door, he stepped out of the tub and took Brooke's hand, leading her to the bedroom.

Brooke crawled into the bed and slipped under the covers. "You want to peek down the hallway and make sure Einstein is sleeping?"

Neal nodded and padded quietly out into the hallway toward the kitchen, craning his head around the corner to peer into Einstein's crate. The pup was on his back on his pillow, snoring up a storm. With a soft smile, Neal backed slowly away and padded back to the bedroom.

Brooke snuggled under the blankets and waited for Neal to come back to bed, feeling her eyes growing heavy.

Neal came back in and pulled the door closed behind him, leaving it cracked only slightly so they could hear if Einstein cried. "Sound asleep," Neal reported, slipping under the covers and gathering Brooke into his arms.

Brooke let out a soft sigh and curled herself against Neal's chest. "Mmm, you feel so good in my arms."

Neal hummed agreement, nuzzling Brooke's hair lightly. "...You too, angel..." he murmured, closing his eyes and curling around her, already starting to drift.


End file.
